Preguntas Para El Corazón
by Lolipop91
Summary: Traducción de "Questions for the heart" de ell25 . Aang deja a su primer amor y ella queda sola, pero hay otro chico en su vida que hace cuestionarse su amor por él. ZUTARA. Menciones Kataang. -One-shot-


**N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Hace varias semanas había decidido leer algún ff Zutara en inglés para ir mejorando el idioma y al encontrarme con este one-shot me gustó bastante y como lo encontré simple y breve , pedí los permisos necesarios (obvio) y lo traduje. **

**Ésta es mi primera traducción y ojalá les agrade. Por favor anímense y dejen sus comentarios ;)**

**Nombre original: "_Questions For the Heart"_**

**Autor original: **ell25

**El ff tiene menciones de Kataang pero termina con Zutara. **

* * *

**Preguntas para el corazón**

_Katara PDV_

_

* * *

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo ha hecho? ¿Cómo pudo dejarme aquí, sola? Lo amo... o al menos creo que lo hago.

¿La lujuria es mi respuesta a todas estas preguntas?

¿Hay otra para mi? ¿Y él?

¿Cómo puedo elegir? Bueno, supongo que él lo ha hecho más facil para mi ahora.

Lo sé, lo sé, él tenía que atender el negocio "Avatar", pero, ¿qué hay de mi? No puede sacarme de su vida así como así.

Suspiro desesperanzada mientras un río de lágrimas silenciosas caen por mi rostro y aparece otro chico en mi vida. Allí está Aang, el alegre Maestro Aire. Pero allí está el otro, con un gran corazón lleno de amor. ¿Podría ese amor ser para mi? Él, una mente fuerte, un Maestro Fuego persistente.

¿Qué hago?

No puedo sentarme aquí por el resto de mi vida. Por lo que hay sólo una cosa que hacer. Averiguar si él corresponde a mi afecto.

Lo miro esquivar rápidamente pilares de tierra que son disparados al azar desde el suelo. Luego veo a la conductora de las travesuras riéndose salvajemente mienstras él lucha por su maniobra. Y con eso no puedo menos que reírme tontamente. Una voz llama desde la distancia y Toph empuja a Zuko, caminando con una sonrisa abierta. Él respira un suspiro de alivio, el sudor se desliza sobre su cuerpo y luego... "un golpe" y Zuko es enviado volando hacia atrás cayendo sobre la tierra.

Sonrío y espero a que se ponga de pie. Me levanto de un salto de mi posición agachada detrás de una colina y me equilibrio mientras camino abajo la colina rocosa.

"Zuko, necesito hablar contigo" Confronto al Príncipe Exiliado abruptamente.

Él se voltea y me mira confusamente, reconociendo mi existencia. Y antes que pueda responder agarro su brazo fuertemente y lo arrastro lejos, su otra mano se frota la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Voy a hablar, va a escuchar y él va a responder, sinceramente.

"¿Qué sientes por mi?"

"Hmm, eh, bueno yo... ¿qué?"

Ya puedo decir una cosa acerca de él, tartamudea cuando está nervioso o confundido. En este caso creo que son las dos. Intento ahogar una risita; estoy en el "modo serio Katara".

Suspiro, por segunda y -definitivamente- no última vez en este día.

"¿Yo te gusto, Zuko?" Le pregunto, enfatizando cada palabra como si estuviera hablándole a un niño pequeño. "Y no estoy hablando de una tonta atracción adolescente. ¿Pero realmente te gusto? ¿Me amas?" Continúo firmemente sin ninguna vacilación en mi tono. Aunque, incluso encuentro terriblemente espantoso usar la palabra "amor", no es una palabra que debería ser lanzada a ligera, eso es seguro.

Por favor, no dejes que sea la lujuria.

Su comportamiento cambia rápidamente de confundido a confrontado, una pequeña sonrisa parece estar jugueteando en sus labios.

"Eh, bueno, sí. Yo realmente nunca había pensado en ti más que como mi enemiga... hasta que me les uní. Y, bueno, creo que secretamente siempre me has gustado. Se que estás con Aang, pero tú siempre..."

Lo abrazo de forma arrebatadora y capturo sus labios en un beso.

Él habla demasiado.

Ahora, podría comenzar a preguntar las otras millones de interrogantes que están zumbando en mi mente, pero preferiría más bien disfrutar el momento.

Siempre te amaré Aang, pero estamos demasiado lejos.

* * *

**N/A: Por favor no sean demasiado cruele jejeje... como ya lo había dicho, es mi primera traducción e hice lo mejor que pude pues no es tan fácil traducir al español, es que el inglés es un idioma que no se puede traducir textualmente xD **

**Ok. de seguro que no les tomó casi nada de tiempo leer este one-shot, asi que un review no costarpa nada ¿verdad? **

**Saludos, y recuerden leer mi ff Zutara "_No todo es lo que parece_" que cuando pueda volveré a actualizar ;-)  
**


End file.
